Duralt - Horned Taiga-Farers
ROLEPLAYERS BE WARNED As of December 20th, 2018, custom races will only be accepted after an application through the ElysiumRP forums. When that time comes, the Duralt Lore ''will be defunct until confirmed by an administrator. Thank you for understanding! Origins During the later eras of Elysium, many horned and brutish creatures took root and colonized in places far and wide, though seemingly uncommon among the ever prosperous Humans, Naiads, Elves, and other folk. Perhaps it was fate, perhaps just luck of nature, but many colonized together, forming groups, and cross-race relationships. This point in time is believed to be the origin of the Duralt and their culture. General Info Duralt have a few very prominent features; one of them are the horns that grow on the back of their heads. Most Duralt have horns that seem to lay flat on the back of the head, and curl up near the neck. It's not known why these horns developed in such a way, but are often used by a Duralti in a multitude of ways. Most Duralt use them to pull plows or wheelbarrows (among other things), and may use them as ram horns to charge and attack adversaries. Duralt mainly reside in cold or temperate climates, such as taiga and mountaintops. As such, Duralt will often grow long, very thick hair, in colors ranging from jet black to a pale brown. Duralt will never have blonde or white hair. This hair is often worn around the neck like a scarf or cape, for it acts as insulation. Duralt derive from orcs and cow-humanoids (such as Taurenhttp://elysiumrp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tauren_:_Revised_for_Elysium), and because of this tend to be brutish, but move languidly. Although they are capable of amazing feats of strength, this strength is often only a utility for a short while, as Duralt grow tired very quickly. They have a mixed blood, and as such many different qualities of other races crop up from time to time. Duralt will have ears much like an elf's ear, though the tips are turned to the back of the head, rather than up. They also have hoofed feet, ranging from colors tan to black, like their hair. Most Duralt have dark skin, though it's common for a Duralti to have light skin if they are born in warmer places. They are also known for having piercings anywhere along the arms, ears, and nose. Most of the Duralt that were born in the modern times of Elysium live to at least 110. They begin to show signs of aging (such as wrinkling, arthritis, menopause, etc) around 65-75 years old, and become too old to work at around 80. Although they are healthy beings, large colonies of Duralt are forced to constantly be working, farming, trading, among other jobs, in order to keep colonies afloat. Strengths and Weaknesses '''Strengths:' * Very strong and brutish, Duralt that train hard usually become renowned for their ability hit down a human with a single blow. * Insulated by warm hair and knowledge of knitting is passed down like history to Duralt children. * Most Duralt colonies are experts at farming * Can dabble in ice magics. Duralt that work hard to utilize this magic, however, usually only learn average magical abilities. It takes extreme discipline and many years for any Duralti to become a master. Weaknesses: * Though strong, Duralt tire quickly, especially in hotter environments. * Tend to overheat quickly in average-hot climates. * Besides some ice affinity, Duralt rarely ever succeed in learning magic. * Vegetarian, has to eat much more during the day to fuel their work. * If unemployed for long enough, become lazy and stubborn to the idea of work. Common Observations of Duralt Culture There is very little celebration in Duralt Culture, besides a long break during summer months (farming season), where students are excused from school for three months to help families farm. It's usually heralded as a sanctum of students, and many students will leave for a short time in the beginning to celebrate with friends. Relations to Other Races * Duralt are very friendly with humans and merfolk alike, as they bring trade and alliance to the Duralt colonies. If a human should meet a Duralt in a town neither party resides in, it's often that they will prefer the same inn or restaurant than others. * Demons are a long-standing enemy to a Duralti. They bring famine, death, and disease to the world, and Duralt rely heavily on nature and other races to prosper. * Duralt are not friendly with Naiads. Because of the territorial nature both species share, they tend to avoid contact, let alone trade, with the other party. * Werewolves, vampires, and undead are usually an indifferent community to the Duralt. They pose no real threat in the eyes of Duralt, but would be easily willing to fight against them on the field. * Duralt rarely ever associate with clans, guilds, and other gatherings. They are reclusive and many Duralt are discouraged from joining guilds. Category:Custom Races